


Soledad

by TabrisXX



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Abandoned Shinji, Angst and Feels, Crying Shinji, Depressed Shinji, Friendship/Love, Insomnia, Loneliness, M/M, sad shinji
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Shinji no puede dormir.Sabe que volverá a quedarse como siempre estuvo en la vida: completamente solo.Igual que todos, Kaworu se irá de su lado y no hay nada que pueda hacer.





	Soledad

Todo vuelve a la nada

4:30 am

Kaworu-kun:

No consigo conciliar el sueño y ya sé que cuando amanezca será terrible para mí, estaré el día entero cabeceando y luchando para no quedarme dormido en clases y mi rendimiento será bajo o quizás nulo. Escribo esto porque no encuentro otro modo de sacarlo. Soy demasiado cobarde para decírtelo y no quiero que pienses que estoy celoso o algo semejante.

Hoy me dijiste que ya no podrás asistir a nuestros ensayos a diario porque tu padre te ha dado un puesto en su empresa y ahora te vas a desempeñar en un cargo importante; tendrás que dejar de lado cosas que anteriormente hacías y entre ellas, nuestras prácticas diarias. Sentí como algo se quebró en mí al escuchar tus palabras y no quise saber más detalles.

Notaste con total claridad las expresiones de mi rostro que jamás consiguen engañarte. Me puse serio y distante, engañarte definitivamente no es posible; pero no estaba enojado sino profundamente dolido y me contuve para no romper en llanto frente a ti.

Sin embargo, desde que llegué a mi casa hace varias horas no he hecho más que llorar en silencio. Tengo miedo de lo que se avecina porque ya me pasó tantas veces que me sé de memoria como irá todo.

Tu felicidad es mi felicidad. Claro que estoy contento con tus logros y con tus éxitos, los celebro contigo y saberte feliz hace que mi corazón se regocije de alegría. Pero ahora es distinto, me siento totalmente desdichado y apenas puedo respirar con este nudo en la garganta y este llanto que deseo ahogar.

Me siento mal y me digo a mí mismo que soy un completo egoísta por ponerlo de esta manera. Pero entiende...eres la persona más importante para mí y pensar que te perderé hace que me sienta triste, solo y vacío.

Todos los amigos que he tenido antes de ti se han ido de mi vida. Tú apareciste en el momento oportuno y me sacaste del pozo en el que me estaba hundiendo cada vez.

Con el tiempo nos volvimos tan cercanos e inseparables que pensé no necesitaría a nadie más en mi vida para estar siempre feliz. Eres mi amigo. No, eres mucho más que eso y creí que el lazo entre los dos sería irrompible, que te quedarías conmigo toda la vida y que juntos llevaríamos a cabo los todos aquellos planes que habíamos dicho alguna vez.

Ya sé como es esto, Kaworu-kun. Empezaremos a alejarnos con los días, nuestras salidas se irán reduciendo hasta terminarse y nuestras charlas se harán cada vez más breves hasta quedar limitadas a simples saludos esporádicos por mensajes de texto.

Con las semanas, nos habremos convertido en solo un contacto más de nuestras listas mutas y volveremos a ser los desconocidos que fuimos antes de que te acercaras a hablarme aquella tarde de otoño, que recuerdo y atesoro a la perfección.

Nuestro todo volverá a la nada. 

Al igual que todas mis motivaciones y mis ganas de creer en alguien más. Tú en cambio, harás nuevos amigos con total facilidad y rapidez, eres tan social y carismático que no te costará nada lo que a mí me cuesta horrores.

Y es que ya perdí a mis otros amigos antes de ti; fueron en circunstancias parecidas y a la vez diferentes. Ayanami fue la que más me dolió y también a la que más tardé en superar...pero lo hice con tu gran ayuda, siempre lo supiste. Solo que ahora eres tú el que se irá y no habrá nada que yo pueda hacer.

La soledad empieza a golpearme otra vez y siento mi batalla perdida incluso antes de comenzar. Me quedaré solo, me quedaré sin nada y ahora sí no se que haré para seguir o recomenzar.

No pienso seguir tocando el cello ni ensayando solo. Tampoco deseo buscar a otro compañero que toque el piano para que hagamos dueto. No le veo sentido alguno. Nadie lo hará como tú. Nadie será como tú y yo juntos. Absolutamente nadie.

Será mejor me vaya acostumbrando a tu ausencia desde ahora. No quiero extrañarte, no quiero llorar más, no quiero más noches interminables como esta.

No quiero que me dejes. Todo lo que quiero es que estés conmigo para siempre y que no te vayas jamás. Pero ya es inevitable.

¡Te quiero tanto, Kaworu-kun! Ojalá aprenda a querer a mi soledad tanto como a ti.

Te deseo lo mejor, hoy y siempre. 

Ikari Shinji.


End file.
